Bell's Outtake Chronicles
by Bell 1
Summary: A continuous grouping of outtakes I just couldn't completely trash, but didn't quite fit with the actual story. This won't be a regularly updated fic, but rather the place outtakes will be posted for any of my stories, now & in the future. Each Chapter will list which story the outtake belongs. AU/AH - WIP with no predicted completion (Words minus ANs 1,563 - Edited in 2015)


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **_**Bell's Outtake Chronicles **_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: This "story" will really only be a grouping of any and all outtakes I wrote, but didn't fit into the actual story very well.**

**The first outtake comes from my first posted story, Waterfall Beginnings. It is Carlisle's side of their first kiss. This chapter is edited by me, so any errors you find, please PM**_**(Private Message, e-mail)**_**them to me so I can look at and resolve.**

**Chapter Words Minus ANs:**** 1,563**

**~*~*~*~** **WfB ~*~*~*~**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **First Kiss ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**CPOV**

Charlie's interruption before feeling her desirable lips upon my own fills me with deep disappointment and causes me to bite back my groan of protest. I cannot wait to cup her face in my hands and feel her soft skin under my fingertips again. Then, as I listen to their bantering, I hold in the chuckles threatening to break through. Her determination seems to match my own as she stands her ground with Charlie, letting him know she will go inside when she is ready.

The love she has for her father shows through as she kisses him on the cheek. In the same moment, his reluctance is apparent, as is his need to protect his daughter and the unwillingness to admit she is a grown woman. It is obvious to me that no matter how old, the woman I am beginning to love will always be his little girl. He will forever want to prevent her from getting hurt in any way, including heartbreak.

Then she turns back to me with a twinkle in her eye. _I am in trouble._ She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me toward her, causing my center to stir slightly. _BIG TROUBLE._ I needlessly gulp, trying to regain my composure. Placing my hands on her lower back rather than reaching down to grip and lift her thighs into my hands while pushing her back against the house siding is by far the biggest challenge of my entire life, mortal and immortal.

"Now, I believe you were wishing me good night, yes?"

Between her words and the look on her enchanting face I am torn. I want to close the distance between our lips quickly and thoroughly ravage her, but I do not want to stop looking at the angel in front of me, or treat her as anything less than my own personal goddess. Still trying to reign in my lust-ridden instincts, I take my time bending down to her lips and briefly capture them with my own in a light caress. Pulling away, I realize it is not enough and bring our lips together once more, moving slowly, but full of meaning.

The instant she deepens the kiss, a surge shoots throughout my entire body testing my control beyond reason. Trying to remain a gentleman with this minx has created severe struggles of war within my being while I once again find my will and impulses tested. The overwhelming lust pulsing within becomes a physical fight when her warm tongue brushes my lips, sending an electrical surge through my abdomen straight to my now straining groin.

Not only are the human desires there, but they battle with my inner beast now. My vampire urge to take and claim her is pulsing through me, but I fight everything within to go against my tenacious instincts. Resisting the urge to press my prominent reaction into her, I take a small, hardly noticeable step back.

"Woo Whoo! Go old man! Show her you are the man for her. Give it to her good!" Emmett's cat calling within the confines of the car brings me back down to reality. Rosalie's hand quickly clasps over his mouth like two rocks knocking into each other after a short fall. Having a human mate without heightened hearing is a blessing at this point.

Barely managing to pull myself away, I press my forehead to hers followed by two more gentle kisses. Cupping her face within my hands, we look into each other's eyes before I then tell her how I feel by comparing her eyes to diamonds in the sun.

Moving my hands to a more innocent and less distracting place on her shoulders, I kiss her once more before pulling away again. Not wanting to break the moment, I begin rubbing up and down the length of her upper arms and whisper my next words. "Every time I am near you, I feel my veins flowing life through me. Can you feel it? Can you feel our connection?"

Her answer surprises me, affirming she feels a live energy and complete whenever she is around me. The confirmation of her wanting to see me again creates the sensation of my still heart fluttering with relief until she adds _only__._ Suddenly it is as though my heart skydives into my abdomen. Once I convince her to continue, I cannot help the joyful laugh at her request against another double date and quickly agree.

"Yes, my dearest Bella, I believe that would be a wise idea. I would love nothing more than to spend an evening with only you." Though only moments ago, the feeling of her succulent lips on mine has been too long, so I bend to kiss her briefly again. "I believe I could fall in love with you, Isabella Swan." _What are you thinking, Carlisle._ I chastise myself for letting those words slip. My heart falls again, believing I have just ruined any chance I may have had with this beautiful woman. It is much too soon to declare such things, but it simply felt right at the time.

The smile she grants me fills me with such bliss and sets things right again.

"And I you, Carlisle Cullen." At her words, my myocardium muscle feels as though it could restart, if only to leap out of my chest. I am not sure a human could survive the rollercoaster ride I have been on within just the last few minutes.

I cannot help my reaction and lean down to capture her lips. This time I instigate deepening the kiss until I feel her shiver from the frigid winter air and remember the snow falling around us while we stand under the porch roof. "You are freezing. As much as I loathe parting from your silken lips, I do not want you catching pneumonia. Would it be okay if I called you?"

She nods while ducking her head before a faint blush works across her cheeks. "Yes, but, um…" She stops and shakes her head in what appears to be defeat. Then her shoulders set in determination. She lifts her head to look directly into my eyes. I am lost in the dark chocolate pools as I watch her build the courage to say what she hesitated to before. "Well, I would really like to see you again before I have to head back to Seattle. Charlie and I go to church on Sunday mornings and then to the Lodge for an early lunch. I was wondering… would you like to join us? Service starts at nine."

I have not been a stranger to church, or my faith over all these years, but since bringing Edward into this life, I have not attended regularly.

After his newborn year and we were sure he could handle being around humans, I thought about taking him to church with me. Unfortunately, he was livid the second it crossed my mind. He adamantly refused saying we no longer have the right because we are now damned. His claim, "_God no longer listens to the devil's children"_. He was determined, still is; _"our souls have already been bought for a life of damnation"_.

The rest of the family feels similar, with the exception of Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie and Esme feel very much the same as Edward. Alice, having no memories of her human life, does not really believe in a higher power.

Jasper cannot forgive himself for the sins of his past, having taken so many innocent lives. Yet, his core being maintains the belief his sins could be forgiven.

Emmett's family did not practice any formal religion as a mortal, but his conviction in God is embedded deep within his soul. His family was a family of prayer and faith in their small Tennessee home.

When I have the occasional Sunday morning available, I will drive to a church miles from whatever home we have and attend a random church service. Often Jasper will join me and sometimes Emmett will tag along. Emmett finds the formality and rituals a bit silly, but loves to learn how different denominations practice. So much so he will invite the religious leader to lunch afterward. The three of us enjoy this bonding time and have had many deep conversations on the return trip home.

Once Isabella asks me to join her and Charlie, it feels like the mating pull has formed a titanium-strength solidification. For me, it cements our bond. I pray to never lose her and thank the Lord for bringing her into my life, still maintaining I will not force this life on her for my own selfishness, but determined to spend as much time with her as I am allowed.

"Yes, I would like that." She tells me which church. "I will see you there. Thank you, Bella, for sharing this part of you with me. "

Her cheeks turn a soft pink. I cannot resist capturing her warm lips in a chaste kiss. "You're welcome." She turns toward the door and grabs the doorknob. "Goodnight, Killer."

"I bid you sweet dreams, Sparky." A bright grin crosses her face as she opens the door and walks inside.

Parting from her is not easy.

Walking back toward my car, I muse over the feeling of her luscious lips and warm body in my arms.

**~*~*~*~** **WFB ~*~*~*~**

**AN: What do you think?**

**Please Review**

**I love seeing readers favor and alert my stories, but I REALLY LOVE hearing how much you enjoyed it, or what you enjoyed about my story by leaving a review. I reply to every review I receive.**

**Thank you to those who have nominated Waterfall Beginnings in three contests. You can see the nominations on my FFn profile page. I never expect to win any of these contests, but I want you to know it means so much to me that you enjoy the story enough to nominate it at all. With my whole heart… THANK YOU! :D**

**You may find parts of this chapter within the finished product of WfB later for story purposes, but I felt this was too repetitive and as much as I wanted to have Carlisle's POV for their first kiss, I didn't want the story be all "déjà vu" like, repeating scenes in both points-of-view. The only reason the First Date chapter did is it is the basis of the prompt I was given. This is also the reason I marked the story complete. It is complete for the prompt given.**

**At this time, I am working to continue Waterfall Beginnings. I honestly didn't plan anything beyond the FAGEtastic Four prompt, but thought I would give you this chapter to let you know I will continue and have been working on it. However, I will write as I find the time and new posts to WfB will not start until I have finished writing the entire story. Thank you so much for wanting it to continue. It means a lot you have enjoyed the story enough to keep reading it.**

**Special thanks to all of my girls who continue to be encouraging, supportive, and helpful. Thank you also to my new readers, the readers who have stayed with me, group members who have also been just as supportive, and those who voted or asked for me to continue this story. :D**

_**Posted: **03-15-14_


End file.
